My Kind Of Woman
by LunaticEmpress89
Summary: Asuka is interested in a certain man while watching the Backlash PPV with her fellow Japanese NXT coworkers, but who is it? And why him of all the guys? Read and find out!


My Kind of Woman

Hey guys! I had this strange pair for a while now,but I hope you enjoy it, this is my first Asuka/Ambrose pairing, hope y'all like it! And just for a small FYI, the bold italics will be Asuka and her fellow countrymen speaking their native Japanese language and the regular speech text is them speaking English... Enjoy and Review!

I was backstage at Backlash with a few of my fellow NXT coworkers, when I noticed the WWE Champion Jonathan Good, otherwise known as Dean Ambrose getting ready for his match against Alan Jones, a.k.a. AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura was speaking with the opponent himself while I just stared at Jon as he shadow boxed next to the Gorilla entrance

 _ **"Don't think I haven't seen you staring at Mr. Ambrose for a while now, Kanako"**_ said my fellow Japanese coworker, Kenta Kobayashi, or most likely known as Hideo Itami

I huffed in annoyance

 _ **"You know I don't like it when you use my birth name, Kenta"**_

 _ **"I like to tease you, you know I do, would you prefer if Shinsuke teased you instead of me?"**_ joked Kenta

I shivered, I knew Shinsuke was relentless when it came to joking and teasing me, I recalled the time Shinsuke found me looking at old matches and promos of Dean when he was formerly known as Jon Moxley in the independent scene, he would tease me calling me the future 'Mrs. Moxley', it embarassed me so much, I had ran away from the Performance Center's media room, my cheeks burning red

 _ **"Let's not go that far Kenta, we don't want a repeat of the performance center, I still get flashbacks"**_

 _ **"Very well Kanako, but may I ask you a question?"**_

 _ **"You already are, Kenta"**_

Kenta laughed and brushed off my rather snippy tone

 _ **"Why are you so fascinated with Mr. Ambrose? What is it about him you find so intriguing?"**_

I took Kenta's question to heart and thought long and hard on how to respond him

I knew Jonathan's 'Dean Ambrose' character was quite the loose cannon when it came to his wrestling skills, I would agree with most of my friends and colleagues that Dean Ambrose was quite the enigma, and for some reason, I liked that about him

I also fancied how much love he showed for wrestling, I could tell whenever I got the chance to watch him wrestle that he lived and breathed wrestling just like I did, and I loved that about him

Wait a moment, loved?

I shook my head, it couldn't be that I was having amorous feelings towards a Superstar I hadn't even met until today, could it?

 _ **"You're quite silent there, Kanako"**_

Kenta's words broke through my pensive thoughts, making Kenta break out a teasing grin

 _ **"My apologies, Kanako"**_

I waved off his apology

 _ **"No need for apologies, but if I ask you something, promise me you won't laugh"**_

Kenta's teasing smile vanished

 _ **"What is it, Kanako?"**_

I stared at Kenta before I replied to him

 _ **"Is it weird to feel amorous feelings for someone you barely know?"**_

Kenta's eyes widened at my question

 _ **"Are you meaning to tell me that you're in love with Dean Ambrose?"**_

I sighed

 _ **"Dean Ambrose is just a character he plays on television, but I believe I'm having a crush on Jonathon Good, I'm not certain myself, I believe that's what I'm feeling, but everytime I see him on SmackDown and when I hear him give a promo, I feel my heart swell with pride and joy, and I've seen how he acts out of the ring, he's very kind and genuine"**_

Kenta smiled softly at me

 _ **"If you wish, I could talk to him for you"**_

My eyes grew the size of saucers, I couldn't believe what Kenta was suggesting

 _ **"Would you really do that for me?"**_

 _ **"You're my close friend, of course I'd do that for you"**_

I wrapped my friend in a fierce hug

 _ **"Thank you so much, Kenta"**_

 _ **"You're most welcome Kanako, but you will need to let me go if you'd wish for me to speak with him"**_

I released him and pushed him playfully towards Jon, who was now talking to his former Shield partners Colby and Leati, Kenta just stuck his tongue out at me in a teasing manner while I just shooed him away

I honestly wasn't sure why I was like this when it came to men, in the ring I was fearless, undefeated, a force to be reckoned with, people sometimes called me the Japanese female version of Brock Lesnar, without the PED's, but when it came to men, especially Jonathon Good, I was a shy, foolish girl

Ugh... I had no time to be scolding myself, right now I was just hoping Kenta was telling Jon good things about me

While I watched Kenta speak with Jon, I was approached by Shinsuke and Alan

 _ **"What's Kenta doing talking to Jon and the Shield boys?"**_ Alan asked as he glanced at them, acting as if they were nobodies

I rolled her eyes at Alan's holier than thou attitude

And oh how I hated it when Alan spoke Japanese, I hated how smug he'd get just because my homeland welcomed him, a complete Kimyona Gaikoku Hito (strange foreigner) with open arms and allow him to wrestle in my native country's most respected wrestling company

Shinsuke knew of Alan's snotty attitude, but tried as he might to discipline him, Alan still acted like a spoiled rotten child, having no respect for no one, other than his bosses and Shinsuke

 _ **"Is it wrong for him to speak to his coworkers?"**_

Alan grunted

Shinsuke sighed, he was already expecting the oncoming argument Alan and I would have

 _ **"Kanako, Alan please play nice"**_

 _ **"Are you really telling me to play nice, Nakamura?"**_

 _ **"I am playing nice, if anyone should be playing nice, it should be your friend"**_ I answered in a snarky tone

 _ **"Are you still upset that I didn't have to work my way up to the top in Japan like Fergal did?"**_

 _ **"You're damn right Alan, he's one of the few foreigners I respect because unlike you, he actually paid his dues instead of having everything handed to him"**_

 _ **"Kanako, that's enough!"**_ Shinsuke snapped, making me glare at him, how dare he stand for a vile man like Alan Jones?

 _ **"I can't believe you Nakamura, out of all the people to defend, you defend this poor excuse of a man"**_

Kanako began to walk away when Alan grabbed her shoulder and pulled me violently towards him

"You may not like me Kanako, but you damn well will respect me"

I mustered all my strength and placed it all on my palm to slap Alan as hard as I could

 _ **"Kanako!"**_

 _ **"Quiet Nakamura, I don't have to do a fucking thing when it comes to you, Alan, I have no respect for people like you who only take the easy way out instead of working their way up, now I suggest you release me before I make you lose the abilty to produce children"**_

"Is there a problem here?"

Shinsuke, Alan and I quickly looked over at Kenta, Jon and his friends Colby and Leati

"Everything is ok" said Shinsuke, speaking English as best as he could

"You sure? Because from what I saw Alan was being a jerk to Kanako" Colby replied

I tried my best to muster up a fake smile and tried to assure the guys that I was ok, despite the anger that was slowly building up within me

"I'm going to be ok, thank you for your concern, Mr. Lopez" I said to Colby, who didn't look too convinced but said nothing else

I noticed that Jon was about to say something to me but a stagehand came in and told Jon and Alan to get ready for their match, which was next

Before Jon left, he looked at me and smiled, I was only to happy to return the favor

"Is it ok if we can talk after the match, maybe grab something to eat after the show?"

I stared at him in shock, I couldn't believe my ears

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes, but please, call me Jon, Dean Ambrose is just my character"

"Very well Jon, I will go out with you tonight, and good luck against AJ"

Alan laughed mockingly at me before leaving to the gorilla

Alan's music played and he walked out to the ring

 _ **"I can't believe it, Jon Good asked me out on a date!"**_

 _ **"I cut to the chase and told him you liked him, his friends Colby and Leati here started laughing at him because they told me he has a bit of a crush on you too"**_

I was in disbelief, no way could someone as talented as Jon Good like someone so crazy as myself

 _ **"Let's talk about this later, come on let's watch the fight with Shinsuke"**_ said Kenta as he led me towards the nearest monitor

 _ **"Alright, let's go"**_

Colby and Leati bid their farewells, they had to get up early tomorrow for the next flight to the next Raw show

We saw Shinsuke watching the main event intensely, he seemed almost nervous

 _ **"How come I get the feeling AJ is up to his old tricks again?"**_ I asked Shinsuke

 _ **"Shinsuke Nakamura, you're rather quiet, what is going on?"**_

Shinsuke sighed dejectedly and looked over at me

 _ **"Dean, I mean Jon is going to drop the Championship tonight"**_

 _ **"As much as I hate Alan, it was rather expected that the belt was won by him, why is it a bad thing?"**_

Shinsuke started massaging his temples as he answered me

 _ **"He's going to cheat to win the belt"**_

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_

 _ **"Kanako, quiet please, you're going to make a scene"**_ said Kenta as he tried to calm me down

I ignored Kenta and focused my attention back on the match, I noticed that AJ had shoved Jon towards the referee to distract him, then I saw it, AJ had low blowed Jon and finished him off with the Styles Clash, and just like that 1, 2, 3...

Alan Jones was the new WWE World Champion

 _ **"How dishonorable, what a disgusting display by Alan"**_ Kenta sneered, clearly disappointed by AJ's actions

I stared at Shinsuke who had a look of sadness on his face

 _ **"I don't give a fuck if he's your friend Nakamura; What Jones did was disrespectful, if I were you, I'd set him straight"**_

 _ **"I know, but even if I still had advised him against him doing what he did beforehand, you really believe he'd do what I say?"**_

I narrowed my eyes at him, I knew he wouldn't tell Alan anything

 _ **"Very well, if you won't set him right, I will, consequences be damned"**_

I then made my way back to the gorilla position where I knew Jones would be coming out

 _ **"Kanako Urai, get back here now!"**_

 _ **"Do not treat me like a child, Shinsuke"**_

I called out as I stalked my way over to the entryway

Kenta quickly caught up to me but said nothing

 _ **"I'm not Shinuske, I'm your friend, whatever you decide to do, I'll be behind you"**_

 _ **"That's very admirable of you, Kenta"**_

 _ **"Nonsense, it's what a friend is for"**_

"Kanako, Kenta, did you guys come down to congratulate little old me?" asked Alan as he boastfully lifted the WWE Championship high in the air

I grunted

"You are no Champion to me Styles, Jon was a better champion than you will ever be" I told him, my English still needing lots of work

"Come now, you know I'll do anything to get what I want"

 _ **"You are an embarassment of a Champion"**_

Alan's smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a scowl

I closed the distance between me and him, and I stared him directly in the eyes

 _ **"You may be the Champion for now, but rest assured your actions tonight proved that you are only a pathetic excuse for a wrestler who can't do things the right way without resorting to cheating and childish tricks"**_

 _ **"Keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you, Urai"**_

 _ **"I'd love to see what you're truly capable of, I'm no pushover"**_

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Me and Jones both turned to see Jon standing there, his hands still holding his groin area

"What happened, Good? Couldn't keep up with the Phenomenal One?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and before he could react, I placed all my strength to my right leg and gave him a good roundhouse kick to the face, which made him fall to the ground unconscious

"Holy Shit, you knocked him out, that was awesome!" Jon laughed, despite the pain he felt in his lower area

I just shrugged and made my way towards Jon

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Oh, don't you worry about me, I'll be okay as soon as I can find myself an Ice Pack from the trainers, ummm... Would you like to walk with me to the trainers, that way from there we can go get that dinner I told you about?"

I scrunched my face in confusion

"Are you ok going out after your, how do you say, injury?"

"No darling, the only thing he injured was my pride, but other than that I'll be a-ok"

I smiled at him and began to walk with him to the trainers, I looked back and noticed Kenta was smiling and giving me two thumbs up, I playfully rolled my eyes at him and waved at him

"So your real name isn't Asuka, is it?" Jon said as he removed his hands from his groin

"No, my birth name is Kanako Urai, but if you'd like, you can call me Kana, I do not mind people calling me by my whole name, Shinsuke and Kenta call me Kanako all the time, but I honestly prefer my old Independent name, Kana"

"I like Kana better as well, makes you sound dangerous" teased Jon as he threw an arm around my shoulders

I was not bothered by his bold behavior, I rather liked it

"I am quite the dangerous woman, Jon" I replied, grinning at him

"With how you literally knocked Jones on his ass, I believe you darling"

"I have the feeling this is the beginning of a rather interesting relationship, Jonathon Good"

Jon looked at me, his eyes blue as the ocean

"I have the feeling you're the kind of woman I needed in my life"

His words were sincere, I could tell

Oh Kami (God)

I really was starting to fall for this man, oh well...

I always was known for being a risk taker

But as I felt his arm around me, a smile in his features and just hearing him talk about his plans to make Alan's life a nightmare, I knew deep inside that he would be worth every risk.

 **Thanks to everyone who read this story, please review if you'd like to see the date scene XOXOXO**


End file.
